One of the continuing specific long term aims of the University of Missouri Research Animal Diagnostic and Investigative Laboratory (RADIL) is to provide high quality diagnostic services to regional investigators and animal care specialists concerned with improving the health programs of laboratory animals used on human health related research. Another of our aims is to identify and investigate new and interesting naturally occurring diseases and related laboratory animal problems detrimental to research utilizing animal models and to characterized these diseases through research. Studies that will result in new information on naturally occurring diseases of laboratory animals and their etiology have a high priority. The laboratory also serves as a center for training of post-DVM fellows and others in laboratory animal science. Therefore, another aim of the laboratory is to develop resources including tissues, photographic slides, etc., for research and training. Methods used in reaching these goals include the state-of-the-art research and diagnostic techniques in microbiology, virology, molecular biology, parasitology, serology, anatomic and clinical pathology, electron microscopy and immunology.